


Dark Tidings

by BlueKittyKnitting



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKittyKnitting/pseuds/BlueKittyKnitting
Summary: Nightmare had been gone longer than he wished, so he was uncertain as to what he expected when he returned to his mate.However no matter what, for however long, she's always happy when she sees and is able to hold her dark lover. Her mate. Her dark lord. Especially when it's something special between them, such as this.
Relationships: Nightmare Gang & Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Dark Tidings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alennyah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alennyah/gifts), [ChrysopraseCarnelian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysopraseCarnelian/gifts).



> A little something a few of my friends strongly encouraged me to write. And sort of a late present to my heart's sister Alennyah. 
> 
> Y'all are awesome, and thank you for reading!

In the middle of the night, she sensed his presence as he transported into her room.

Her eyes fluttered open. Heavy with sleep as she sensed his oppressive aura as he sood right by her bed. Prompting her to turn over, sitting up on an elbow and looking sleepily up at the surprised dark demi-god of negativity, who was more than a little surprised to see her awake. "Nights..." She smiled softly at him, reaching out with her other arm.

A pair of tentacles reached out, gently wrapping around her body and pulled her across the bed. Over by the edge as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You took your time coming back to me..." she murmured before burying her face in his shoulder. A soft smile making it’s way across her face, inhaling his scent.

Earning a similar smile from him as he held her, dropping his head into her shoulder as his other hand pulled at her long sleeved cloth nightgown. Baring her skin as a long tongue peeked from between his teeth so he could run it along her shoulder. Eliciting a shiver from her from the sensation as he lightly bit her, nipping along the skin. "had lots to do, love..."

Her cheeks burned as he turned his face to nuzzle her cheek. "but i know how to make it up to you..." he murmured, running his tongue along the shell of her ear.

Shuddering more, her breath stolen as she fought hard not to lose herself to the embarrassment encroaching upon her. "A-And how..." she felt a tentacle half wrapping around her thigh. "would you..." it moved up further, along her outer lips. Making her bite her lip. "...d-do th-tha-haaaah!" she arched as the tentacle suddenly thrust rubbed along her labia all of a sudden. Sending shocks up her spine, getting a chuckle from him.

"i think i know how..." he murmured as he moved his tentacle along her again, causing her to emit a breathless whimper. "i'll work real bard to make up to you, love..."

He pulled her away, letting go of her to strip himself naked. The articles of clothing wetly hit the floor, while holding her with a single tentacle wrapped around her middle as the other continued it’s task. Slowly working her up as he climbed up onto the bed. Clutching at the fabric of her long sleeved gown and pulled it over her head, stripping her naked.

His turquoise eye light brightened with appreciation as he brought a hand up to cup and fondled one of her breasts. "mmmmmmm..." he leaned forward, laying her back in bed as he moved over her. Lowering his head as he ran his slick tongue along her untouched breast, swirling it around as a tentacle took hold of one of her thighs, opening her wider.

"N-Nightmare!" she uttered as he chuckled again, creating vibration along her breast, sending more shivers down her spine. Further igniting her core as her eyes drifted shut. "Haaaaaaaaaaahhhh..." she moaned quietly as he moved his tentacle from rubbing, to actual penetration. Pushing it inside her pussy, getting a sharp cry from her lips as he began thrusting it deep within her.

Slowly working her up into an increasingly blissful state while his large cock, the ecto the same luminous turquoise as his eye light, stared down at his little nymph. Eagerly drinking in the lust and other emotions off of her being, getting her sufficiently prepared as he took his cock in hand. Pumping it along with his tentacle. Groaning quietly, sucking on her breast.

She was riled enough when he pulled out his tentacle, still laving his tongue along her breast before taking that away as well. "Mmmmmm..." he purred as he moved up to her cheek again. "you always taste so good to me, love..." placing a hand by her head while nuzzling her cheek, panting as his eye light flashed, lining his cock to the mouth of her pussy.

"just as good..." he pushed his large cock into her wet pussy. Groaning quietly, hearing her utter a quiet cry as she clenched around him. His entire body shuddering as her insides spasm, as if pulling him deeper. He pressed his forehead against her sweaty brow, eye light stared deep in her unfocused eyes. "...as being in you..." he said, tone husky as he thrust.

Eliciting a breathless cry as he began moving deep inside. "fuck...fuck!" he hissed as his tentacles encouraged her shapely legs to wrap around his waist. "so tiiiiiiiiight..." his voice had a sweet litany in her ears, sending her spiraling up deeper into their ardor. Feeling the faint burn of the stretch of his cock taking her.

Her hands wound around his shoulders, grabbing at his ribs and shoulder for something to hold onto. Earning a shudder and a growl as he moved a notch harder, increasing his pace as he panted loudly in her ear.

"fucking hell, angel...!" he purred while her eyes rolled up in her head. "...i love you...love you so much!" he ground out along with the squeaking of her queen sized bed, he pounding her hard into the mattress.

She tried all she could to move along with him. "my mate, my dear...!" he purred. "wanna fill you up." she gasped. "fill your womb with my seed-put an egg inside of you...!" she gripped on his shoulders even harder, toes beginning to curl. Lost in bliss as he pulled his corrupted soul from his body. Dark, corrupted, the faintest light of what used to be him originally.

"maybe i should..." he murmured as he pulled her soul out. "we talked about it-it's been so long since we've joined." he murmured.

She was tossed asunder, head falling back as he drove even deeper. "we've talked about going further-trying it-" she pulled again, knocking him sideways as he growled hard in her ear. "-my crew likes you...killer would do anything for you..." she just about jumped at the mention of his name. Clenching harder around him. "fuck!" he swore. "you like that. you like the thought of him. of us. when we took you..."

She whimpered loudly, as he moved and found the sweet spot inside, producing stars behind her eyes. Her cries increased in pitch. "our little human-so wet and wanting. collar and tie you-knot you..." he chuckled deeply as he thought about it, altering himself to form a knot which bounced hard against the mouth of her womanhood.

"Fuck!" she swore breathlessly, eyes rolling up in her head. Shaken and sweating, her body glistening as her soul flashed about, almost there.

"be ready as-” he murmured, hissing as he outright rutted her. "-i'm about to-" her eyes were wide, unseeing. "-i do thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssssssssss-" without warning he slammed in one last time. Pushing his dark knot inside and let it bloom as he came.

She felt something-something-come inside before she felt the splash of his cool, fizzy cum. His soul pressing hard into hers-she arched. Mouth dropped open in a silent scream as she tossed her head back. Yanking hard at his bones while cumming so hard around his cock. Lost in absolute bliss, her vision going white as the world shattered around her.

All sense becoming obsolete, barely aware as he bit deep into her shoulder in claim once again. Panting loudly as she fell back into the mattress. Head rolling to side, the world slowly returning as he eventually let go, licking along the new mark.

"mmmmmmm..." he purred, rubbing a tentacle along her abdomen. Wrapping an arm around her, rolling so they were laying on their sides. "now you're mine forever..." he said quietly, as breathless as she. "especially if it takes..."


End file.
